flasty_jam_laboratoryfandomcom-20200213-history
List of named storms (Y)
This list covers the letter '''Y'.'' Yagi The name Yagi has been used to name four tropical cyclones in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The name was submitted by Japan and is the Japanese word for goat or the Japanese name of the constellation Capricornus. * Typhoon Yagi (2000) (T0019, 29W, Paring) - impacted the Ryukyu Islands and made a loop * Typhoon Yagi (2006) (T0614, 16W) - a super typhoon that didn't pose a threat to land and is the strongest typhoon of the season * Tropical Storm Yagi (2013) (T1303, 03W, Dante) – impacted the Philippines and Japan. * Tropical Storm Yagi (2018) (T1814, 18W, Karding) - caused damage in the Phippines and China Yali Yali was used in the South Pacific basin twice. * Severe Tropical Cyclone Yali (1987) - a storm that passed near New Caledonia and Vanuatu * Severe Tropical Cyclone Yali (1998) - a Category 3 on the Australian scale (Category 2 on SSHWS) that impacted places like Vanuatu and New Zealand before dissipating near Antarctica Yalo Yalo was used once in the South Pacific basin. * Tropical Cyclone Yalo (2016) - passed the French Polynesia islands Yancy Yancy was used on two tropical cyclones in the West Pacific. * Typhoon Yancy (Gading) (1990) - killed 258 people in the Philippines, Taiwan, and China * Typhoon Yancy (Tasing) (1993) - one of the costliest tropical cyclones to hit Japan; totaling $1.67 billion (1993 USD) Category:List of named storms Yani Yani was used once in the South Pacific basin. * Severe Tropical Cyclone Yani (2006) - stalled and dissipated near the Solomon Islands Yaning Yaning was used as a name from PAGASA for five times. It was the replacement name for Yoling. * 1974 (Severe Tropical Storm Faye) - hit the Philippines and Thailand * 1978 (Typhoon Ora) - a Category 2 equivant typhoon that brushed Taiwan and impacted Japan also * Tropical Depression Yaning (25W) (1982) - adsorbed by Typhoon Owen * 1986 (Typhoon Kim) - a super typhoon at Category 4 strength impacting Saipan * Tropical Depression Yaning (1994) - a depression that impacted the Philippines Yanni Yanni was used once in the West Pacific basin. * Typhoon Yanni (1998) - brushed Taiwan; killed 50 people in South Korea Yanyan Yanyan was used once in the West Pacific. The name was contributed by Hong Kong and is a given name (Chinese: 欣欣; pinyin: Xīnxīn; Cantonese Yale: Yān-yān; literally: 'Joyful'). It was part of a series of reduplicated female names from Hong Kong, like Tingting, Shanshan and Lingling. * Tropical Storm Yanyan (2003) - a January tropical storm just to the north of the Marshall Islands The name Yanyan was requested to be retired by Hong Kong for unknown reasons. It was replaced with Dolphin first used in 2008. Yasi Yasi was named twice in the South Pacific basin. * Tropical Cyclone Yasi (1996) - caused minor damage in Tonga * Severe Tropical Cyclone Yasi (2011) - a cyclone that crossed into the Australian basin and made a powerful landfall on Queensland; the costliest tropical cyclone in Australian history The impact from Yasi prompted the name to be retired. It was replaced with Yvone for future seasons. Yayang Yayang was used four times by PAGASA in the West Pacific. * 1967 (Typhoon Freda) - went though the Philippines and struck Vietnam * 1971 (Typhoon Bess) - a super typhoon that hit Taiwan and China (not at that strength) * 1979 (Typhoon Vera) - a super typhoon that brushed the Philippines and struck Luzon * 1983 (Typhoon Percy) - a Category 1 equivalent typhoon that impacted the Philippines Yates Yates was used as a typhoon. * Typhoon Yates (1996) - a Category 4 super typhoon that struck the Northern Marianas Islands Yeyeng Yeyeng was used as a PAGASA name 5 times. * 1965 (Severe Tropical Storm Wendy) - passed southeast of Japan * 1977 (Typhoon Mary) - a long-tracked typhoon that made it to the Philippines and the last system of the season * 1981 (Typhoon Hazen) - struck the Philippines and China * Tropical Depression Yeyeng (1989) - the final system in the Philippines * 1993 (Severe Tropical Storm Becky) - brushed Luzon and struck China Yoling The name Yoling was used as a PAGASA name twice. * Tropical Depression Yoling (1966) - a December depression that dissipated over Mindanao * 1970 (Typhoon Patsy) - a Category 4 super typhoon that killed 262+ people as it passed the Philippines and struck Vietnam The name Yoling was retired and replaced with Yaning first used in 1974. Yolanda Yolanda was used three times worldwide. East Pacific * Tropical Storm Yolanda (1992) - a tropical storm in the hyperactive 1992 season that stayed off the coast of Mexico Europe * Storm Yolanda (2010) - responsible for the 2010 Central European floods West Pacific (PAGASA) * 2013 (Typhoon Haiyan) - a catastrophic super typhoon that was the costliest in Philippine history; made the strongest landfall on record; causalities are over 7,000 people The name Yolanda was retired by PAGASA and was replaced with Yasmin. Yolande Yolande was in the South Pacific twice. * Severe Tropical Cyclone Yolande (1972) * Tropical Cyclone Yolande (2002) - a weak system that passed near Tonga Yoning Yoning was used by PAGASA five times. * 1964 (Typhoon Ruby) - a Category 4 equivalent typhoon that struck China at that strength * 1976 (Typhoon Marge) - a tropical storm (classified as a typhoon by JMA) that curved away from Luzon and Taiwan * 1980 (Tropical Storm Cary) - affected the Philippines and Vietnam * 1984 (Typhoon Carla) - re-curved out to sea * 1988 (Typhoon Skip) - a Category 4 typhoon that went through the Philippines and caused significant amounts of damage and death Yoning was retired and replaced with Yerling which was never used due to PAGASA changing the naming scheme in 2001. York York was used once in the West Pacific. * Severe Tropical Storm York (Neneng) (1999) - impacted the Philippines and China; killing 15 people in total Yoyong The name Yoyong was used by PAGASA. * 2004 (Typhoon Nanmadol, T0427, 30W) - a Category 4 super typhoon; the last in a series of four deadly storms that struck the Philippines Yoyoy Yoyoy was a PAGASA name. * 2003 (Typhoon Lupit) - a super typhoon that severely damaged the Federated States of Micronesia Yunya Yunya was used twice in the West Pacific. * Typhoon Yunya (Diding) (1991) - a typhoon (mixed with volcanic ash) that caused a worst-case senario for the Philippines * Tropical Storm Yunya (Norming) (1994) - struck Luzon causing landslides and killing 11 people Yule Yule was used once in the West Pacific. * Severe Tropical Storm Yule (1997) - briefly was a Category 1 strength typhoon and turning extratropical; minor impacts in Alaska Yuri Yuri was used twice in the West Pacific. * Typhoon Yuri (1991) - a powerful super typhoon that impacted Guam and Pohnpei * Tropical Storm Yuri (1994) - a weak tropical storm Yutu Yutu was used for four tropical cyclones in the West Pacific. The name came from China and it means "Jade Rabbit". * Severe Tropical Storm Yutu (Huaning) (2001) - a Category 2 storm (classified as a severe tropical storm by JMA) that struck near Hong Kong * Typhoon Yutu (Amang) (2007) - a Category 4 super typhoon that curved out to sea * Tropical Storm Yutu (2013) - recognized as a tropical storm by JMA, however JTWC classified it as a subtropical depression * Typhoon Yutu (Rosita) (2018) - a super typhoon that catastrophically destroyed the Mariana Islands and went towards the Philippines to make landfall in Luzon; strongest tropical cyclone in 2018 alongside Typhoon Kong-Rey Yvette Yvette was used three times worldwide. West Pacific * Typhoon Yvette (Ningning) (1992) - a super typhoon that re-curved out to sea * Severe Tropical Storm Yvette (1995) - hit Vietnam as a Category 1 storm Australian Region * Tropical Cyclone Yvette (2016) - struck Western Australia on Christmas Day as a tropical low Yvonne Yvonne was used three times worldwide. West Pacific * Tropical Storm Yvonne (1945) - hits Vietnam Australian Region * Severe Tropical Cyclone Yvonne (Lise) (1971) - Yvonne-Lise went into the Southwest Indian basin and was renamed Lise. * Tropical Cyclone Yvonne (1974) - made landfall on Cape York Peninsula